


Terrathion

by pastelmermaid44



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelmermaid44/pseuds/pastelmermaid44
Summary: Basically just a world I've been working on for a while now, its going to be updated and changed a lot but hopefully you find some enjoyment in it anywaylots of fantasy mixed with reality, and probably a heavy focus on demons, or at least at what I'm writing at the moment is





	1. Lore

**Author's Note:**

> ill do my best to update stuff as its done and things may change

General world stuff: A technologically advanced world with magic. Cretharia is a big island or small country. It has one major city, and some towns scattered around. The overworld is called Terrathion.  
Realms 

Terrathion  
Basically just earth, inhabited by all sorts of races. Go figure. Humans and elves have always lived there, and demons have been crossing over and trying to blend in for as long as time. Only recently was the portal to the monster girls opened, and that's when society quickly and dramatically changed because of them.  
Name: the overworld / terrathion  
Main characteristics:  
Inhabitants: humans and elves, very few demons or Eleborians, but enough that they are known about  
Types of animals: regular earth animals and insects  
Types of plants: normal human ones, helped by magic  
Atmosphere: same as earth  
Composition (of main planet/s): same as earth  
How to get there: both hell and Elebor need portals to get to and from there. 

underworld/hell  
Home of demons, unsurprisingly. It has infinite (mabye) amounts of red rock up and down, with one main cavern level that most of everything that lives there in it, with gargantuan pillars around. Plants do actually manage to grow in there, but not the normal kind. They have plants that instead of surviving off of sunlight, survive off of sulphur, and have a much darker colour pallete than overworld plants. The cavern is about 50 meters tall, with sulphur clouds from about 35 meters up. It sometimes rains acid, meaning that anything that originates from there is completely immune to it. There is oxygen, but barely any, so everything there becomes a lot physically stronger when it goes into the overworld and can hold its breath for much longer (50-100 times as much as overworld creatures). Giant insects are native here, and demons have made the spiders their pets, and use them to make webs for them to sleep on. There is, of course, a lot of fire and lava around the place too, and the natural temperature for the place is supremely hot, all the time, meaning anything living there is able to survive up to several hundreds of degrees, some demons even acclimatise themselves to being able to sit in fire for hours without even as much as a sweat. The spiders are called heatscar spiders, and are usually red with yellow eyes, and make dark blue webs. While in this dimension, demons are able to call upon the strength of Lilith for double their magic strength for half an hour per earth day. They can save up time in this power for up to 2 hours at a time.  
Name: hell  
Main characteristics: lots of dark colours and glowing things, but more inviting than you'd think if the eternal demon wars weren't happening. assuming you didn't melt immediately.  
Inhabitants: demons are the main intelligent race, but they have a lot of heatscar spiders too. There are other things, but they live far away from the demons and therefore the wars.  
Types of animals: big bugs, mostly dark colour palletes and parts of them usually glow  
Types of plants: only a very select few are able to survive between the extremely low oxygen, no sunlight, and constant destructive magic. The only thing to really thrive in the wild are a breed of weeping willows that have been nursed over time to survive off of sulfur and grow super fast, going from sapling to 10 meter high tree in a couple of earth years.  
Atmosphere: 80% sulphur, 18% nitrogen, .5% oxygen, 1.5% a bunch of other stuff i dunno  
Composition (of main planet/s): redstone, redsand, lava, small amounts of shadowsteel, and durinite  
How to get there: either jump through a portal a demon makes, or have around 4 high mages make one. It takes a lot of power to make and especially maintain one, unless it is spread out between more demons or mages. 

Elebor  
Bug dimension yes write more here

Places

The city / Colders Point  
For a normal country it would be considered a big town but for Cretharia it was their biggest city, holding around 25000 people. There are a couple of so-called skyscrapers which were only 5 stories tall, with 2 entire shopping malls, and people everywhere compared to the normal town for Cretharia which is around 500. 

Stilthers Rock  
Two princesses ruled over the kingdom of Stilthers Rock. Their names are Emilia and Bunii Stilther, and they had 2 kids who they named Luna and Sola. The kingdom is,,, not really as much of a kingdom as it is a normal town, just with its own little monarchal family. It's a medium size mermaid town, housing about 400 of them, and made most of its money being a stopping town on the biggest trade route. It originated when 2 mermaid travellers decided to camp under a rock one night, but instead found it incredibly homely and decided to build using it as a roof, and telling other people it was holy because they saw a land person on it. They also declared themselves the owners of the town and the queens of it. Several generations and lots of legends and folklore later, the place is sacred to them because it was one of the ‘land peoples stones’, where the land people came down and looked at for whatever reason. 

Norde  
A tiny town of about 60 to 70 people who only rely on each other to survive. It was founded when an explorer, Chad Nordelstichstien found a place to make his farm with his wife, Karen in the 1920s. When they got older they had some of their friends come and help them, and they built more houses, and they got more people coming. The town very slowly built up and had a reputation of being a very very secluded but welcoming place, as well as being very hard to get to, because the river you have to take to it is extremely unforgiving and rocky, and narrow so you cant get big boats down even if you tried. And far away from the nearest town. It's for that reason that they don't get many visitors, but the ones that do are the adventurous type. It has about 40 small huts as well as a few bigger houses, basic water and sewage systems (the river to the north, since its freshwater and runs straight into the ocean, down a 50 meter waterfall that you can see from a viewing platform they made), and no shops. Noone has any money there, since the river cuts them off from the world as it's useless to put a bridge across it as there's an even more unforgiving and much wider river after it, that also flows off of the cliff into the ocean, that the small river near the town is split off of. So they are more or less trapped in their little slice of land, since its an ocean to their south, and to the west is an almost impassable mountain with huge, barren cliff faces, which goes all the way to the coast. The only real way in and out is with helicopters, which is where they get anything they might need. But people rarely leave or come in, since everyone has their own skills and jobs around the town. The helicopters only come once every 2 months, so they have to be able to survive until they come back, as they have no other physical contact with the outside world. They pay for the things they get with anything they have. 

Species

Humans  
Literally nothing special, they're humans. Depending on where they grew up they may know of, know personally, or live with elves of all kinds, or demons. They... are humans, capable of adapting to almost anything that Terrathion can throw at them. The only thing they are barely capable of is magic, only knowing very basic spells, but they more than make up for it with their technological advancements. The elves wouldn't have seen the tanks coming. until they did. On the battlefield. 

Elves  
Elves have always been around, and share a common ancestor to humans, but evolved to be much more magically inclined than humans. Many wars have been started because of the Elves' knack for using magic, and the humans wanted to use it too, but at the time it is peaceful as they have worked out living with people, and both help each other. There are dark and light elves but they are basically the same, except one is more inclined to use light magic and the other dark magic.

Merfolk  
Mermaids and mermen live separate to each other, only seeing each other to breed. They live in a more medieval time than humans, using tools and mechanical things, but not going much further than that. Most of them are scared of ‘land people’ and just being outside of the water in general, so stay way away from them, most choosing to live in the deepest depths of the ocean. Their tails vary as much as any other part of them, with all colours of tails, as well as fin patterns and shapes, mostly being defined by genes. They also evolved to glow, because otherwise they wouldn't be able to see. Most have lanternfish as pets, so they can see in caves, as well as if they live far enough underwater. Richer merpeople have brighter lanternfish. Depending on how far under the water they live, they have varying levels of sensitivity to brightness in their eyes. Because having a lighter lighter tail means having a brighter glow, people with light coloured tails naturally became more higher up in society. They cannot use magic. At all. 

Demons  
Demons overall:  
No one knows how they came to be, but there are thousands of stories, all of which could be right. Or wrong. They are incredibly magically powerful, which also gives them insane resistance to damage, as well as incredible perceived physical strength while in hell. While in the underworld, they have almost no actual physical strength, as there is 40 times less oxygen than in the overworld, so if their magic is somehow taken away they are barely able to stand. They, naturally, have evolved to be able to live in several hundreds of degrees, and not be affected by acid because of the sulphur clouds raining on them. Most of their energy comes from magic, so they only need to sleep for 3 hours per day compared to humans, except demons have no day / night cycle. They evolved to be awake for around 105 hours, and then sleep for 15 hours straight. At least, in earth time. From birth, they have no sense of time as hell has no cycle. It takes most of them a very long time to get used to the concept after they go to the overworld, and even then less of them actually change to human cycles.  
However, in the overworld, things change. They have much more oxygen than they did in hell, so their physical strength increases too. But the downside is that they can't call on Persephone for additional power, so are limited to their own natural magic power. Which is still enough to beat 4 high mages in even the weakest of demons. They would like to take over the overworld too, but they are hopelessly outnumbered as there are tens of billions of inhabitants and elves compared to the 20 million demons. And because demons live an average of 500 years even despite the constant wars, the population does not increase fast. Also not helped by the amount that die in the wars, which is very small, but so is the amount that are being born.  
Over time, 3 distinct factions came as a result of differences in personalities, and so over thousands of years their bodies changed to adapt to their moods and actions. 

The Peaceful faction: flat spiky ears, horns that go around and then back the other way at the end sometimes with a pattern or small traditional horns, smaller wings with less cartialidge and a small, white, very curved spike at their main join, the tail ends are heart shaped and made of cartilage so they are softish. Their scales are almost as soft as skin and are usually a more muted colour (light tan or washed out colours). They usually wear human or close to human clothes. They have a very small presence, as they prefer to be alone or with a few other peaceful demons, and don't often talk to anyone else. They are very shy, easily flustered, and take a very long time to trust people, but when they do they never let them go. They absolutely will not get into fights, putting peace over even their own lives, and stay away from either of the other factions for fear of the other attacking them. That said, both other factions see them as allies and are happy to have them around, some groups even using them as messengers to the other factions camp. Their smaller wings mean that flight is slow and tiring, so they prefer to walk or glide to places.  
Peaceful demons are in a bit of a weird state. People in the overworld like them because they know they will help them if they ask as long as they think that they are doing nothing wrong, or what they are doing could be used to do something bad. They are super careful to the point where they will have to hear everything about a plan (usually multiple times as they aren't smart) before they act. So they are accepted but to most people seem useless. People are mostly happy to see them, as long as they are just passing through, because if they stay somewhere they usually end up seeming useless to people, even though most of the time they are helping in some way, usually by siphoning magical powers to other people as they have incredible magic power. They are most comfortable around very few people/demons, and prefer to stay with very few other peaceful demons (groups of less than 20), providing for themselves, either in hell or the overworld. 

The Offensive faction: they have spiky ears that curve up, very long (as long as their head, usually), they are super sharp and most of them are purple with red flecks in them. The tails are medium thickness and have a triangular shaped end, which is as sharp as steel, and their main weapon. Their wings are about ¼ to 1/3rd the size of them, have a big, red and shiny spike on top of it with no pattern. Their scales are softish to medium hardness, and generally are a darker colour. Their colour scheme is usually dark with bright highlights. They usually have fantasy type clothes on, meaning they wear almost nothing. They (surprisingly to noone) are very aggressive to get what they want, intimidating and using their skill in fighting to their advantage. They like the peaceful faction because they can use them to talk to the defensive one, and easily intimidate them into doing whatever else they want, as they know the peaceful faction will do it to avoid any fights. They are convinced that the peaceful faction are the only ones who can make portals to the overworld, even though all demons can, and so are trying to capture them to make them tell them the secrets.  
The offensive demon faction is usually hated by other races in the overworld (assuming they can find a portal and go there), as they are scared that they are going to attack them, and so do their best to stay away from them, meaning the faction is used to being kicked out of towns, even though they do stay neutral until they are attacked, or they feel like they are being attacked. Only under heavy scrutiny and tests are they actually allowed to live in cities, and if they do anything wrong they are kicked out. They generally like to live in small towns, which is bad since they feel like they are too risky to keep around, so usually end up going back to hell and living where they were. 

The Defensive faction: flat, short ears that are much more rounded than peaceful, ram style horns that usually go halfway back over their head and the around to the front again that are usually a light colour with a spiral pattern. Their tails are a rounded triangle with a very thick actual tail and its as hard as metal. Their wings are huge compared to other demons, usually being half the size of their body or bigger. Its their main method of defense, as the outside of them is akin to a tank in hardness, and it means that they are able to fly the fastest out of all 3 types, and glide for hours. Their scales are usually quite hard, with the hardest being stronger than metal armour. The less strong ones sometimes can benefit from armour, and even the hardest ones still wear armour as a second line of defense. They even sometimes use their tails to defend themselves from attacks. They view themselves as righteous, helping anyone they see getting attacked without question. They want to help shield the peaceful faction as they think the aggressive faction is trying to attack them, and so are thinking that the offensive faction is coming for them to take the peaceful demons when in reality they think that they are trying to get some ancient secret that they already know, but are convinced they can't use. Their colour palette is usually light with dark highlights. Their reaction when they are surprised or someone is being aggressive is to wrap themselves, or whoever they are protecting in their wings to protect them. They usually wear armour, and if not that, lots of heavy clothes.  
Defensive demons are hired a lot during war times, as they are essentially tanks on legs. They have the usual demon magical and physical strength, but also the pure resistance to stop actual literal bullets. Without magic. They are liked the most out of all 3 kinds in the overworld, because what they do is obvious and instantly meaningful. They are often also used as an offensive type, since their strength smashes anything that lives on terrathion. Except for when the other side has a demon too, then it becomes a pure numbers game, unless that enemy is another demon from the same faction. Then they refuse to fight, because they have a very weird definition of honour. They generally prefer to have a lot of company, and live in towns of 10-15 thousand in hell or the biggest cities in the overworld, because they feel like the more people there are around, the safer they are. 

Fairies  
A (literally) tiny race, mostly living either as pets for elves, or in their own little communities in trees. They are useful for going into places where human sized creatures can't, and are known to save the odd person from choking. Don't question it. They gotta do what they gotta do to get paid too. 

Magic

In general  
Magic is cast with spells, which need mana. Mana is a bit like physical energy, you don't know exactly how much you have left but you have a pretty good idea, and there are spells and foods that can change your levels. It surges, sometimes uncontrollably, with emotions (if you're pissed you get a sudden spike of power, if you have a surge of happiness you have another spike etc). You can also share it with people if you want. An example of food that affects it is the Ghostly willow’s mushrooms, which can temporarily either decrease your levels if it's raw, or increase it when it's cooked. You are able to train it to a point, but there is a hard limit to how powerful you can be, which is dependent on genes. 

Species mana levels  
Demons, by far, have the most natural magical energy. They need it, because they have almost no physical energy in hell, so need it to be supplemented by magic. Elves have the next most, an average one being 10 times less powerful than the average demon. Which is still about 5 times as powerful as a human. All the people in Elebor have around the same power as elves while they are in their home dimension, but as much as humans when they are in the overworld. Fairies have only a small amount of energy, half of humans, but their skills are the most potent. 

Spells  
Some spells are universal, and others can only be learned by certain races. Mermaids have no magic. Humans are able to learn skills from any race, but the skills are much less potent.  
General skills (all races know / can learn)  
Mana wave - a shockwave made of magic. You can pick how destructive and in which direction it goes. It takes a super high amount of magic to use though.  
Healing magic - exactly what it sounds like. The more mana you use, the faster it heals, though it can’t be used to resurrect anyone. It takes a medium to ridiculous amount of mana depending on what you are healing.  
‘Boosters’ - the name given to any magic that boosts your physical abilities like your speed, resistance, strength, breathing, etc. they are all x boost (speed boost, resistance boost, etc), but are always just referred to as boosters, mostly through context.  
Fireball - use your magic to throw a fireball, the hotter or bigger you want it to be, the more magic you have to use.  
Ice spikes - create ice shards near your hands. The more magic you use the more ice you can create. 

Demon specific spells

Peaceful faction:  
Calming aura - using a small-infinite amount of mana, they make an aura of calmness, using more energy depending on the amount of people, their emotions, and their strength. Angrier people, more mana. More people, more mana. Expands from their bodies, and puts little sparkles in the area affected that can’t be interacted with, and float around.

Offensive faction:  
Inferno blast - use a lot of their power to create an insanely hot (5000+ degree) fire surrounding them, instantly melting almost anything that comes into contact with it. It only lasts for a couple of seconds even with the most powerful demons, and only used in the most serious conditions. They almost always collapse afterwards, taking a few hours to recover, because of how much magic it takes to even summon, let alone maintain. Again, they can only use this while channeling liliths power. 

Defensive faction:  
Demonic shield - use all of their power to create a shield around them for a couple of seconds around them that can stop almost anything. This is usually used to survive an inferno blast. Again, demons usually fall unconscious after using this, as it takes almost all, or all of their mana. The stronger they are, the longer it lasts. They can only use this while channeling liliths power, so can only use it in hell. 

Elf specific skills  
Stealth mute - elves can use their magic to quieten sounds that they make or are in a small vicinity of them.  
Nature manipulation - using their history of living with nature, they have learned to control it, and can grow or plants in whichever direction they want, or make them die and shrink. . 

Fairy specific skills  
Smol charm - they charm people they can get near by infusing dust with magic, and getting the people to inhale it. People only need a tiny amount to be charmed. The people affected think of them as friends, and will listen to what they say and accept it as true, without thinking about, until the charm ends and they realise they were charmed. The effects usually last for around an hour.  
Animal control - they are able to make any non human do what they want for a small amount of time, as they have a strong connection with nature. 

Eleborian skills  
Transformation - the only skill humans can’t learn. They can, only while in Elebor, transform fully into their animal or the human form of it, with all the skills that they would naturally have. They are able to freely go back and forth, and what they prefer to be is up to them. They regain enough mana to change every 2 hours.

Main historic events

The eternal demon war  
Ever since demons have existed, they have been at war. It isn't documented how it started (because demons aren't well known for their organisation), but all that is known is that it has been around for as long as they have. The reason that they are fighting right now (because it changes every few hundred years, or every demon generation), is because the aggressive faction believe that the peaceful demons are the only ones who know how to make a portal to the overworld, where all demons know how, they just believe they can't, so the spell won't work. 3 factions were born out of it, and continue until this day, that being the aggressive, defensive, and peaceful factions. They have been in these 3 for so long, that their bodies have evolved to take on forms that are more suited to their beliefs.


	2. Characters and basic plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just my characters, basic physical descriptions, and what i want to do with them, this ones going to be changed and updated a lot

Luna  
Solas older sister by 3 years. She was born to the 2 princesses of Stilthers Rock, Emilia and Bunii, and her life was already planned from the minute she was conceived. They planned for her to become the 3rd generation queen, and to marry a merman from the neighbouring tribe. As she grew up, she came to hate the idea that her life was planned, and found out that she didn't even like mermen. She wanted to run away from the responsibility, but mostly the pushback against her doing anything against her mums and ‘the crown’, which was worn by Bunii. At age 15, after finding a magical sapphire in a cave when she was exploring which let her breathe air as well, she started planning to run away to land and practiced breathing air instead of water. After 2 months, she was able to stay out of the water for an entire day as long as she had some water to rehydrate halfway through. Naturally, questions were asked about where she was going all day, and once, after saying a particularly foreboding goodbye, she was followed and eventually captured, and forced to return back to the kingdom. She decided, in that moment, that she was going to become queen and make a ruling that forever more, anyone could go on to land for any reason. After that, she made her sister queen instead of her, and left.   
Race: Mermaid  
DOB: 28/4/2002  
Hair: Half light yellow, half very dark grey  
Eyes: blue  
Skin: white but goes more tan over time  
Height: 6’ 0, tiny mermaid  
Weight (generally): small - slightly chubby after meeting stella  
Other defining features: has a tiara with a blessed sapphire in it which lets her breathe out of water as long as she trains it, is a sea noble even though she stepped down from being queen  
Relationships: Sola (younger sister) - she loves her a lot and doesn't want to leave her behind but can't convince her to leave either, so eventually makes the decision to come back and see her every birthday. Bunii & Emilia (mums) - has a deep hatred for them, always thinks they’re plotting against her and want to force her to be queen because she hates the idea of it. Stella (eventually girlfriends) - loves her a lot, wants to bring her back one day so show her her hometown. People of stilthers rock - it's a weird relationship, because they all know she doesn't want to be where she is, but they can't do anything about it either. They do their best to be accommodating and treat her just like one of them.   
Other info: light blue tail with dark blue fins

Sola  
Luna's younger sister, and second to the throne after her. She is shy and timid, but once she has her mind set on something, it will be done. Her parents want her to be princess, but she wants the town to have its laws decided by the people instead of her. The people really like her as a princess though, and want her to stay as one. So she does. She was always a tall (long?) mermaid, catching up and getting taller than Luna in only a couple of years, even though she was born 2 years after her. Her hair resembles a sunrise, being pinky orange on top then fading to a bright yellow.   
Race: Mermaid  
DOB: 17/4/2004  
Hair: Sunset (pink/orange to bright yellow)  
Eyes: yellow and white (heterochromia)  
Skin: white, been deep underwater her whole life  
Height: 8’2, slightly above average mermaid height  
Weight (generally): very lanky and small  
Other defining features: longer tail than most other mermaids, but smaller body, wears a seashell bra that has shells that look like the sun (they are circular and yellow)  
Relationships: Luna (sister) - always looked up to her, and doesn't want her to go even though she knows it's best for her to. Bunii and Emilia (mums) - generally is ok with them, but wants the people to have power instead of her.   
Other info: yellow tail with light orange fins.

Stella   
In her past, she was never taught very much about anything except how to cook with things she could scavenge, and survive in fights. She had crossed over from the underworld as a 13 year old, as she didn't agree with how her dad was treating their butlers and maids. Even though she was being taught how to survive on nothing, her family was one of the richest. Since the demons were in eternal war, she was being taught to survive if the aggressive faction ever attacked. She crossed over, not having any idea what she was going to find on the other side, and was lost for 2 weeks in the forest surrounding the town before finding Norde. They were scared of her to begin with, but over time they learned to accept her, as they realise she is just a kid. She is a kind hearted and gentle, but very simple girl. Once she was getting settled into the town and couch hopping, she was fully adopted by an old grandma named Fae. They got closer over time, and as was the go-to person for almost anything related to advice or wisdom, Stella learned a lot from her. She also learned a lot about building furniture, because that's what Fae did. But the already old Fae got older and frailer, and so Stella was left to do more and more of the things Fae used to do. She eventually passed away, surrounded by everyone in the entire town. Stella was 19 at the time, and so was left with the house and all of her things. She was well respected and loved, as she constantly was giving away gifts to people and (very few) travellers who came to the town, but she couldn't be trusted with anything complicated. She lived an easy and quiet life from then on, growing plants for the community, as well as building furniture for them.   
Race: Demon, peaceful faction  
DOB: 6/6/2002  
Hair: black with purple tips  
Eyes: green  
Skin: light brown, scales  
Height: 5’9  
Weight (generally): very small and flat  
Other defining features: heart on her shirt and a hair bow, all of her clothes are half fallen apart and ripped and covered in paint and patches except for one set that was given to her by Fae that she absolutely loves and only wears on very special occasions.   
Relationships: Luna (girlfriend) - loves her with all her heart, wouldn't let anyone touch her in a hurtful way because she would flatten them. Nebula and Nova (parents) - doesnt like them because they treat the maids and butlers badly, even though they were doing their jobs right. People of norde - they were scared of her for a long time, but eventually got over it and completely accepted her as one of their own.  
Other info: incredibly incredibly strong physically and magically (could lift a bus) but verrrry simple, she understands things at a 2nd or 3rd graders level. It's a wonder she learned how to make furniture, but then Fae did have to spend 4 days explaining what a nail was for. 

Buttercup  
Originally from Elebor, she one day went through a portal that someone had left around. She is, for an insect girl, very dim. Still a genius compared to demons and even smart for humans in terms of long term thinking, but terrible at general conversation and everyday things. They are usually fixated heavily on one thing. In her home world, she was mostly fixated on sweet fruit, mostly pears, eating as much of them as she could. Of course, after she went through the portal, she found cookies, which are also sweet and sugary. Buttercup loves cookies. She almost lives on them, only when she meets Ember does she actually learn that other food exists, other than pears. She wasn't liked very much in her home world, being 'too stupid' to help them. Though, she didn't understand what they meant. She is actually an incredibly smart girl in anything creative, able to build or make almost anything without help or a manual. But she never learns it until she ends up in a craft shop one day. After she goes through the portal and finds the wonders of cookies, she ends up being homeless a lot, but being an insect, only needs to sleep a couple of hours a day to recharge, so she usually sleeps in a bakery that she buys the cookies from, because they let her. Though buy is a bit of an exaggeration, the bakery she gets them from had a deal with them where she would fly people and supplies around town, and they would give her them. She kept this up for a few weeks before running into Ember, and was drawn to her for some reason. Not even Buttercup knows, but that's not surprising with her brain. Either way, she ends up taking a liking to Ember, and Sam forces Ember to keep her around, realising she's extremely vulnerable. Lesbian antics occur.   
Race: insect (butterfly)  
DOB: 23/4/2001  
Hair: green, shoulder length  
Eyes: blue  
Skin: tan from living outside most of her life  
Height: 5’7  
Weight (generally): pretty chubby pre overworld, ssbbw until she moves to norde where she slims down a lot because there isn't an almost limitless supply of cookies, to about the same size as ember was at the city.   
Other defining features: cant speak very well, uses a lot of childish phrases, but does internally understand a lot of things despite not being able to communicate them. She has a magical hair clip that lets her fly a lot more weight than she otherwise would be able to, she got it from her parents as her birth present.  
Relationships:   
Other info: When she is living with Ember, she always steals her clothes because she doesn't have any other than what she crossed over with. Even after Sam starts making bigger clothes for her, she still steals embers. When questioned on this pressing matter, she answered with a shy ‘but they smell like Ember, and i want to smell like ember too, because she smell like pink flowers, and pink is my favourite colour of flowers’. Ember had no idea what she meant. Further questioning returned absolutely nothing of value. She gets really good at cooking because that's what she does most of the time. 

Ember  
Like Stella, she is a peaceful faction demon from hell too, but she crossed a few years after her. She didn't know what to do originally, but when she was walking around she saw a bunch of people looking at a model in a magazine, so that's what she wanted to do because she had always wanted attention. She was originally only slightly chubby, but got in as a plus size model, and over time slowly gained more weight since demons need to eat so little, until she met Buttercup. She has terrible, almost unnatural bad luck with friends. In the beginning, it was because she always hung around the wrong people. She would get to the point where she trusts them enough to tell them she likes them and they all immediately turn on her. So, over time, she becomes more and more cynical and untrusting, to the point where she refuses to see anyone but Sam outside of work. She, at this point, absolutely despises people and is about to go back to the underworld, when she is out with Sam on her last day, when Buttercup ends up meeting them. Her personality and speech is bogan as hell, the only thing she isnt cheap in is her clothes. Her main hobby is designing clothes, and this helped her get closer to Sam in their young years as he loved to make them for her. A long time after meeting Buttercup, and gaining even more weight, she starts getting told that she is too big, and by the time she takes buttercup and leaves, she is almost being directly told to leave. When she does, she takes Buttercup with her as far away as she can, and Sam follows, not really being tied to anyone or anything.   
Race: demon  
DOB: 8/10/2000  
Hair: purple, usually about shoulder length when tied up  
Eyes: blue  
Skin: pale scales  
Height: 6’1  
Weight (generally): chubby when she's younger to bbw and then back to chubby when shes at norde  
Other defining features: ear, nipple, and bellybutton piercings, heart tattoo just above her butt that she was forced to get   
Relationships: buttercup (eventual gf) - hated her at first, and despised that sam would even make her stay around but eventually comes around and it goes from there.   
Sam (assumed brother) - loves him and would protect him (even though hes way better at protecting himself, its the thought that counts right?) and does her best to be a parent figure even though she had none herself.   
Other info: a lot smarter than stella, but still pretty dumb, can usually understand things at a 8th or 9th graders level. The trade off is that she is only about half as strong, only being able to beat 4 high mages power, rather than stellas 11, or lift a car. Still, for a demon, she is in the top 25% in terms of intelligence, and lowest 25 for strength. 

Sam  
Sam is Ember's brother, and a defensive faction demon. They both crossed over to the overworld because neither of them could see the point of a war that never ends, and so he checked it out before taking Ember with him. They ended up in the forest near Trell, eventually finding the city, and moving into a small apartment together. As there is no wars on, he got a job as a clothes designer for a local company, and eventually ends up designing clothes for ember to wear at her modelling job. Once they live in Norde, he does the same thing except for everyone, not just ember.  
Race: demon, defensive faction  
DOB: 15/4/2003  
Hair: brown with light blue tips, just about long enough to tie into a tiny little ponytail  
Eyes: light orange  
Skin: red scales  
Height: 6’2  
Weight (generally): small, a little bit of visible muscles but not much, never really gets any bigger or smaller  
Other defining features: black outside of wings, dark red inside, light pink (almost white) horns with red and purple flecks, missing 2 teeth as well as having a chipped one at the front from being caught up in a fight and being thrown.   
Relationships: Ember (assumed sister) - he turned up the same way Ember did, with a note saying he was her sister, and his name. They bonded well even from a super young age with Ember taking care of him as best another kid can.   
Other info: the only guy in it, except even he is pretty girly because of only being raised by ember, having long hair and even wearing girls clothes sometimes


End file.
